Purple Butterfly
by WolfGirl-Sammie
Summary: Chiyami, a strange human girl with the power of Telepathy and control over gems called Dark Emeralds, decides to follow Sonic and co into Outer Space with her four best friends and younger sister! Takes place during season three of Sonic X. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic. He and his friends belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. I only own Chiyami and her friends.**

Chapter One: Sky Guardians in Outer Space

"Chiyami? Chiyami Akumu are you listening?" "Huh?" I blinked, snapping out of my daydream and looking up at my tutor, whose face was a dark shade of red. "Ah! Sorry Mrs. Nicole!" I said quickly. I had a horrible tendency to randomly start daydreaming in the middle of a lesson. Mrs. Nicole sighed and placed the math book on the table in front of me. "It's fine Chiyami. Why have you been zoning out so much lately anyways?" she gave me a severe look. "Uh…my friends and I are going to a festival later and I…um…Got distracted?" "Chiyami, you have been zoning out more and more lately. Are you sure there isn't anything else going on?" Mrs. Nicole gave me a tell-me-now look. "Nothing's going on!" I said quickly, waving my hands in front of me.

'_How much longer is she going to take?' _I blinked when I heard that thought. "Um, Mrs. Nicole, can I be excused for the rest of the day? Rez is waiting for me outside!" She blinked, then sighed remembering I had telepathy, "Fine, Chiyami. You may be excused. Just remember to do the rest of the lessons over the next few months. I will be out of town for a few months so I won't be here to help you keep track." "All right, bye Mrs. Nicole!" I smiled and ran out the room.

"Heya, Rez!" I smiled as I ran past my adopted sister, who happened to be a light brown hedgehog, "So what's on the agenda today?" "Well, would you believe me if I told you that we're going to outer space with today?" Rez smirked. My mouth gaped, "You're kidding! Who all's going with us?" "Mimi, Conna, Sarah, and Kari. We've gotten everything ready. We just need the dark emeralds. You've got them right?" Rez asked. "Duh. I'm not that reckless," I muttered the last part.

We ran out the front doors of the building and I jumped on my skateboard. Well the actual term for my skateboard would be airboard. Rez activated her air skates. "Did dad give us permission?" I asked as we sped toward Mimi's house. "Well duh. How else would we get the ship, supplies, and everything else?" Rez said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I growled in annoyance, "You are so lucky I'm not a hedgehog anymore! Or else I'd kick you're a** right up to outer space!" "yeah right! I could kick you're a** right to the moon easily!" "Why you little-" Right before I could finish my sentence, something pushed me off my board. "Ow! What the heck?" I looked up to see my best friend, Mimi Mischeivous, glaring down at me, then turned her glare to Rez who was lying on the ground across from me.

"You two are lucky it was me who stopped you and not the twins. That would have ended in all four of you fighting," Mimi said, pulling us by our ears inside the air ship. "ow…ow….ow!" we both yelped, trying to get free. The reason it hurts so much is because we had just recently got tracking devices out of our ears. "Man, Mimi, did you have to drag them by their ears?" Sarah, one of my friends, asked. Conna, her younger twin sister, laughed at our predicament. I glared, "Shut up, Conna, before I wipe that smile off your face!"

"Oh come on, Chiyami. We all know you're all talk and no action!" Conna said, taunting me. "Conna Kokoro, no taunting!" Sarah said, smacking her upside the head. "Guys please no fighting!" I looked over my shoulder to see the youngest out of us all, Kari Yumi, placing the last of the bags inside the ship. "Sorry Kari," everyone said in unison. Kari was the most sensitive out of us all, which is why I never understood why she hung out with us. I mean, we all love to fight but she loves peace and hates fighting, made no sense!

"So we all set?" I asked. "Yep, all we need now are the Dark Emeralds to power this baby up and we're ready to go. We wouldn't want to get behind Sonic and friends no would we?" Mimi asked, her eyes sparking behind her purple-pink tinted sunglasses. I smirked and pulled eight dark colored gems from my messenger bag. They all started circling around me and I pointed them to their right places.

"There. Now let's take off! Sky Guardians, we're heading to outer space!" I shouted. "Woot!" "Let's get this thing started!" "Sarah pull that lever right beside you. Conna press the ignition button. Rez, Kari, keep everything in an even pace. Chiyami….Chiyami!" Mimi shouted my name twice. "Wah! Sorry!" "Keep the Dark Emeralds energy low! We don't need too much leaking out!" Mimi shouted. "Okay!"

Okay so maybe I could be a little scatter-brained when I got distracted. I sat down crossed-legged in the chair in the middle and kept the energy steady. I pulled my red hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair back, to keep it out of the way. Soon we were off the ground and flying behind Sonic and his friends.

I looked out the window to see Knuckles. He looked my way and I waved, then stuck my tongue out. I smirked when we blasted past them. "Nice job Chi, now they know we're going after the emeralds too!" Rez said, and smacked me upside the head. I smirked, "No they don't. Knuckles was even surprised to see us!" He was fuming even! And I knew it too!

"So, what planet are we heading to now?" I asked, looking at Mimi. "Well right now we just need to hang back and follow the Blue Typhoon. We don't want to be caught, or else our plans to try and combine the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Emeralds might fail," she answered. "I still think it's a bad idea to combine the two. Darkness and Chaos are two different things! Just like Shadow and Light!" I said.

"Well….We could always make it appear like we're trying to use the Chaos Emeralds for our own gain and then return them to Sonic and Knuckles?" Kari said. "Yeah right, Kari! Like that'll work! We need a plan to be able to keep the Chaos Emeralds away from Eggman, Rouge, and that Echidna!" Conna said, watching the screen above her head. Sarah smacked her, hard, in the head. "That's not nice, Conna! We are all working together and doing what Kari said! Besides it's an excellent plan!" she said, patting Kari's shoulder.

"All right then! Mimi, follow that ship!" I shouted, pointing at the Blue Typhoon as it passed by on one of the monitors. "All right! Finally some excitement!"


End file.
